


1. Underage/Shota: Bruce is touchy touchy and Damian doesn't like it

by disgusting_horny_bitch



Series: disgusting_horny_bitch's Noncontober 2020 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Begging, Bruce does the Bad-Touch and is very Not-Guilty abou tit, Creampie, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Father/Son Incest, Fisting, Incest, M/M, Noncontober 2020, Overstimulation, Shota, Size Difference, Stomach Bulge, This is my first time writing fisting, Underage - Freeform, idk if you can tell or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27014995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disgusting_horny_bitch/pseuds/disgusting_horny_bitch
Summary: Damian slips into his father’s bed because he’s cold. Well now he’s just asking for it, thinks Bruce.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Damian Wayne
Series: disgusting_horny_bitch's Noncontober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971595
Comments: 9
Kudos: 137





	1. Underage/Shota: Bruce is touchy touchy and Damian doesn't like it

**Author's Note:**

> Ah I’m very late to this -tober challenge. Well, maybe I’ll actually finish all of these prompts. Probably not. Enjoy?  
> Any tagging suggestions would be appreciated greatly.  
> BTW this is porn, it’s super hyperbole-d cause I’m pretty sure people(especially children) can’t just like take a fist up the ass on their first time. Also you need to clean your ass before anal or else fecal and that’s gross.

“Father.” Bruce’s attention snapped to his son, his own blue eyes staring at Damian’s wide green ones. 

“Yes, Damian?” Damian is standing next to his bed quietly, in his dragon pajamas(so fucking _ cute _ ), staring down at Bruce with more furrowed than usual brows as the moonlight filtered through the window to his right. It hit his honeyed skin beautifully, making him give off a slight glowing effect. As if he were an angel or maybe, (and Bruce shivered with this thought), a ghost. Damian blinked at him slowly before slipping under the covers. 

“There are not nearly enough blankets on my bed. I shall not stand for such a thing. Alas, for tonight, I am forced to share body heat with you.”

“I’ll get Alfred to provide you with some more tomorrow.”

“That is… acceptable.” 

Bruce hums at that. 

Damian shifts closer to Bruce, slotting his head underneath Bruce’s chin, nuzzling himself against Bruce’s chest hesitantly. Finally, he settles and Bruce gently breathes in the scent of Damian. Slowly, Bruce brings his hands up to Damian’s back, the small boy stiffening slightly under his touch before melting with a shaky breath as Bruce begins to rub circles into his son’s back. 

Fuck. He’s so small. So tiny. Bruce could curl up around him and cover him completely and  _ still  _ have a lot of his body to spare. So fucking cute. 

Slowly, one of his hands travels lower and lower before he slowly starts kneading the flesh of Damian’s ass. 

“Father,” Damian chokes out, sounding conflicted. He looks up at Bruce, meeting his eyes. “What are you-” Bruce surges forward, swallowing Damian’s words in a sloppy kiss, the boy trying to pull away, only to be coaxed forward by Bruce’s hands on the back of his head and his ass. 

Damian whimpers, trying to force Bruce’s tongue out of his mouth and pushing weakly against Bruce’s chest. Bruce pulls back, staring at Damian’s flushed cheeks and wet lips. “St-” Damian cuts himself off with a moan as Bruce rubs his knee against Damian’s crotch, causing his flush to burn brighter. “Father, please.”

“Damian,” Bruce growls softly, his tone lustful and reminiscent of his Batman voice. Damian freezes at that, his eyes going wide and drifting slowly back to Bruce’s own. “Son,” he says and Damian’s breath audibly hitches. Bruce picks Damian up and maneuvers him onto his back, setting his thighs under Damian’s own, grinding his crotch deliciously against Damian’s ass. 

Bruce dives back down and catches Damian’s parted mouth in a kiss, his hands sliding their way up his shirt to tug at his nipples, earning a beautiful whine out of the young boy below him. “Son,” Bruce growls again, and Damian freezes up again. Bruce takes this opportunity to quickly strip him, his hands lingering on the sides of Damian’s hips once his skin is bared to Bruce’s eyes. He runs a thumb over a few scars, noting the remnants of lacerations on Damian’s skin. 

“Father, stop. Please,” Damian whines. 

“Why don’t you stop me then?” Damian almost gaped at him. “You’re quite able to.”

“Father, I-”

“Damian, force me to stop if you want it to stop. You can do it, can’t you? Or are you weaker than Talia, or Ra’s, or I thought?”

“Father,” Damian says quietly. It’s a plea. A last chance to forget that this ever happened and just go back to sleep. And Bruce certainly doesn’t take it. 

Even as much as he’d like to hear Damian scream at being split open with little preparation, Bruce grabs a bottle of lube, quickly working the first of his thick fingers into Damian’s ass, eliciting a quiet gasp from the small boy. The gasp is followed by strings of moans and whimpers, groans every time Bruce goes in particularly deep. Then, Bruce hits a certain spot and Damian absolutely keens. 

He quickly works in another thick digit, pounding the spot with no hesitation and leaning down to take Damian’s little cocklet into his mouth, sucking easily around the small thing and bringing tears to Damian’s eyes. 

Damian comes with a muffled cry, irking Bruce slightly and pushing him to be rough when taking Damian’s hand out of his mouth. He flips his son over, taking in the sight of Damian bent over for him, ass in the air and his face pushed to the side and dug into his pillow. 

Damian is taking in shaky breaths now and his eyelashes glisten with tears as Bruce runs his hand up the side of his torso, brushing one one his nipples and sending a shiver down Damian’s spine. Bruce pushes his thumb into Damian, catching slightly on his rim before sinking into his lube-wet heat. He fucks his thumb in and out, earning more groans from the small body before him. 

Bruce pulls his thumb out, immediately replacing it with three slightly slimmer fingers, causing Damian to yelp. In surprise or pain, Bruce didn’t know. Nor did he care. 

Slipping in his pinky, Bruce fucks deeper into his son’s ass, earning something between a sharp cry and a moan, followed swiftly by a sniffle. Adding a bit more lube, Bruce slows his thrusts down a bit, something Damian is too grateful for. That is until Bruce slips in his thumb, pushing until half of his hand is up Damian’s ass and not intent on slowing down anytime soon. Damian whimpers at the pressure in his belly it creates before groaning at the feeling of his father’s hand still pushing inside. 

Bruce gets his hand into the wrist and decides to stop. Wouldn’t do well to injure Damian today. Then he wouldn’t get to enjoy him nearly as much tomorrow. Damian lets out a shaky exhale at the feeling of being so  _ full _ and suddenly, dread accompanies the previous pressure in his stomach. Bruce starts to curl his fingers in his son, watching as a few tears fall onto his pillow, before flipping Damian on his back, unsatisfied with the fact that he couldn’t see Damian’s expressions. Finally, Bruce’s hand is curled into a fist and Damian is squirming at the uncomfortable sensation of it on his stomach. 

On his abdomen, his little cocklet sits hard, flushed, and leaking, dribbling pre-come onto his stomach and smearing it all over his skin. Bruce starts to move his hand, quickly speeding up and making Damian let his moans loose with teary eyes, his hands grasping uselessly at the wrist of the one that isn’t currently shoved up his ass. Damian starts to tense, then shudders with orgasm, Bruce fisting him through it. After Damian comes down, Bruce slips his hand out with a sloppy sound, stirring Damian’s cocklet once again with the stimulation. 

Bruce finally reveals his own leaking erection, hard and dripping at the thought of Damian. Damian shifts his thighs together, but Bruce pulls them apart, roughly shoving into Damian and fucking the air out of his lungs briefly. Damian sobs, overstimulated and sensitive, his cocklet twitching and red. Bruce fucks into his son’s ass relentlessly, pulling Damian’s body down to meet his thrusts like a cocksleeve. His hands dance over the place where Damian’s stomach bulges out, trying to accommodate such a large, foregin object.

Damian squirms, trying with renewed vigor to get away from Bruce, trying to use his legs to shove the older man off of him. Unfortunately, Bruce just bends them back, Damian’s knees touching his shoulders and fucks deeper into Damian’s ruined ass. Damian wishes he never left his room. Damian wishes he never thought that being with his father was a good idea. Damian wishes he wasn’t so stupid. Bruce shoves deep into Damian with a guttural cry, spilling his warm cum into Damian’s abused hole. 

Bruce pulls out, immediately going to his bedside table for something. He pulls out a large anal plug and pops it into Damian, keeping his cum in and Damian’s hole open and gaping. Damian shifts with a whimper. 

“Shhhh...” Bruce says, almost comfortingly. “You need to keep that in until I say so. Even on patrol. Doesn’t that sound nice to you, being filled with my cum at all times, feeling it sloshing around in you, even as you fight criminals? Feeling your gaping asshole being kept open by such a large plug? Feeling so full during school, like the slut you are? Doesn’t that sound nice, baby?”

“No...” Damian weakly protests.

“Shhh… Now, Damian, you wouldn’t want to disobey me would you? I’ll bench you for at least a week if you don’t listen to me. Are you going to obey me?” Damian nodded. “Say it.”

“Yes.”

“Yes what?”

“Yes, Father."


End file.
